james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoken Na'vi in Avatar
This page tries to gather all spoken Na'vi from the Avatar film. Please keep in mind, that the transcription work was done through community effort (see sources). This article does neither claim to be complete nor correct Na'vi. It is primarily based on good guesses and the pronunciation of the voice actors in multiple language versions of the film, rather than textual sources. Notes: Na'vi terms surrounded by double parentheses mark fragments that are incomprehensible or unclear for syntactic or semantic reasons. English translations were taken from subtitles where available. Please consider using the discussion page before making changes. Spoken Na'vi Grace and Norm in the link room at Hell's Gate (Norm) Na'vi: 'Awvea ultxari ohengeyä, nawma sa'nok lrrtok siveiyi. English: May the Great Mother smile upon our first meeting. (Grace) Na'vi: Tsun tivam. Aylì'u ngian nì'it skepek lu. English: Not bad. You still sound a bit too formal though. (Norm) Na'vi: Zìsìt amrr ftolia ohe, slä zene fko nivume nìtxan. English: I studied for five years but there is much to learn. Neytiri and viperwolf (Neytiri noticing the fire) Na'vi: Fayvrrtep! English: These Demons! (Neytiri throwing torch into water) Na'vi: Faysawtute! English: These Sky People! (Neytiri killing a mortally wounded Viperwolf) Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu. Ma oeyä tsmukan, ma oeyä tsmukan. English: Forgive me. My brother, my brother. (Neytiri crouched over dead Viperwolf) Na'vi: Oeru txoa livu, ma oeyä tsmukan. Hu nawma sa'nok tivul ngeyä tirea. Oeru txoa livu. English: Forgive me, my brother. May your spirit run with the Great Mother. Forgive me. Neytiri talking to Jake (Neytiri sighing) Na'vi: Faysawtute! English: These Sky People! (Neytiri to Jake) Na'vi: Kehe, go back! English: No, go back! Na'vi: Ftang a! English: Stop that! Na'vi: Rutxe. No! (in english) English: Please. No! Na'vi: Atokirina'! Atokirina'! English: Seeds of the great tree! Na'vi: (very quiet) aungia. English: ... A sign. Neytiri talking to Tsu'tey (Neytiri) Na'vi: Mawey, Na'viyä. mawey. English: Calm, people, calm. (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey! Kempe si nga? English: What are you doing, Tsu'tey? (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) Na'vi: Fayvrrtep fìtsenge lu kxanì! English: These demons are forbidden here! (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Aungia lolu! Tsahiku txele lu! English: There has been a sign! This is a matter for the Tsahik! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Pot zamunge! English: Bring him! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Makto ko! English: Let's ride! Scene in Hometree (Voices in the Na'vi crowd) Na'vi: 'upe lu po? English: What is he? Na'vi: Pot lonu! English: Release him! Na'vi: Tsìng pelun? English: Why four? (Neytiri to the escort) Na'vi: Pot lonu, pot lonu. English: Release him, release him. (Neytiri to Eytukan) Na'vi: Ma sempul, oel ngati kameie. English: Father, I see you. (Eytukan to Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìswiräti, nga pelun molunge fìtseng? English: This creature, why did you bring him here? (Neytiri to Eytukan) Na'vi: Oel pot tspìmìyang, tsakrr za'u aungia ta Eywa. English: I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa. (Eytukan to Neytiri) Na'vi: Poltxe oe, san zene ke uniltìranyu, ke'u ziva'u fìtseng. English: I have said: “No dreamwalker must not come to this place.” (Eytukan to Neytiri) Na'vi: ((ketepeu)) fahew akewong. English: His alien smell fills my nose. (Neytiri to Jake) Na'vi: Kehe! English: No! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tsaswiräti lonu! Aynga neto rivikx! English: Release this creature! Step back! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Fìketuwongti oel stìyeftxaw. English: I will look at this alien. (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Tsamsiyu pak? Pot tsun oe tspivang nìftue. English: A warrior? I could kill him easily! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Kehe! English: No! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Fìpo lu 'awve, uniltìranyu-tsamsiyu, a tsole'(a) awngal. English: This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Pori ((awngaru)) lu tìkin, a nume nì'ul. English: We need to learn more about him. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Ma 'ite, awngeyä fya'ori ((zìri/sì lì'/seli)) nga sänume sivi poru... English: My daughter, you will teach him our way... (Mo'at) Na'vi: ...fte tsivun pilvlltxe sì tivìran na ayoeng. English: ...to speak and walk as we do. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Oeru pelun? Ke lu muiä. English: Why me? That's not fair. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Fkol pole'un fì'ut English: It is decided. Direhorse riding lesson (Neytiri to direhorse) Na'vi: Sìltsan. (a few times) English: Good. Na'vi: Sìltsan, Pale, sìltsan. English: Good, Pale, Good. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìketuwong ke nayume ke'u. English: This alien will learn nothing. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) Na'vi: Nì'ul kame tskxe. Poru tìng nari. English: A rock sees more. Look at him. (Tsu'tey to Neytiri) Na'vi: Kä. English: Go. Neytiri shows off her Ikran (Neytiri to Seze) Na'vi: Tamtam, Seze. English: Enough, enough, Seze. (literally: Suffice, Suffice, Seze.) Becoming one with Neytiri (multiple scenes) (Neytiri teaching Jake) Na'vi: ontu, mikyun, nari English: nose, ear, eye (Neytiri to Jake holding bow) Na'vi: Txur nì'ul. English: Stronger. (Jake voice over) Na'vi: Skxawng. English: Moron. (Jake to Norm in the Shack) Na'vi: Oel ngati .... English: I ... you. Grace in Hometree (Grace to children) Na'vi: Kaltxì, ma evi. English: Hello, children. Na'vi: Tsawl nìtxan nang. English: Look how big you are. Na'vi: Sevin nìtxan lu nga nang. English: You are so pretty. Jake's final kill (Jake to dead Hexapede) Na'vi: Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. English: I See you, Brother, and thank you. Na'vi: Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì. English: Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People. Climbing up Iknimaya (Tsu'tey to two young hunters) Na'vi: Za'u! English: Come! (Tsu'tey to group) Na'vi: Oehu. English: With me. (Tsu'tey to group) Na'vi: Latsi! English: Keep up! (Tsu'tey jumps onto the vine) Na'vi: Kivä ko! English: Let's go! (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Mengati kame. English: (I) See you (two). (Tsu'tey to Jake, mocking) Na'vi: Tsamsiyu! Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu! English: Warrior, don't be scared, warrior! (Tsu'tey to Jake) Na'vi: Tsakem rä'ä si. English: Don't do that. (Tsu'tey to group) Na'vi: Tìyerkup skxawng. English: That moron's going to die. (Tsu'tey to Jake) Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si, tsamsiyu. English: Don't be afraid, warrior. (Another initate from the group to Jake) Na'vi: Kä, kä! English: Go, go! (Neytiri to Jake) Na'vi: Tsaheylu Jake! Tsaheylu! English: Bond Jake! Bond! (Neytiri to Jake) Na'vi: Srane! English: Yes! (Tsu'tey to group) Na'vi: Oìss! English: (Angry snarl) Jake's first flight (Tsu'tey to Jake and Neytiri after they bump each other's Ikran) Na'vi: Eltu si! English: Pay attention! Jake and Neytiri after being hunted by a Toruk (Neytiri to her banshee) Na'vi: Sìltsan, Seze. English: Good, Seze. Becoming one of the Na'vi (Eytukan to Jake) Na'vi: Ngenga 'itan omatikayoe luyu set. Na'viyä luyu hapxì. English: You are now a son of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People. RDA cuts down the Trees of Voices (Neytiri to Jake) Na'vi: Ma Jake! English: Jake! Preparing the war party (Eytukan) Na'vi: Tsampongut Tsu'teyìl iveyk. English: Tsu'tey will lead the war party. (Grace) Na'vi: Ftang! Rutxe! Fìkem nì'ul kawng sìyi nì'aw. English: Stop! Please! This will only make it worse. (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Foti awngal tìyakuk, mì txe'lan! English: We will strike them in the heart! (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Kehe! Tsu'tey! Rä'ä si! English: No! Tsu'tey! Don't! Jake trying to reveal his mission (Neytiri to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ftang a! English: Stop it! (Jake to the Omaticaya) Na'vi: Lu aylì'u ngaru. Ayngaru nìwotx. English: I have something to say. To all of you. (Tsu'tey to the Omaticaya) Na'vi: Tse'a srak? Fìpo lu vrrtep a mìsokx atsleng! English: You see? It is a demon in a false body! (Tsu'tey with knife over Jake's inanimate avatar body) Na'vi: Tengkrr rivey! English: While (he) lives! Jake back at hometree (Eytukan, in background as Jake links in) Na'vi: ?? ayoeng English: ?? we (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sa'nok! English: Father! Mother! (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, lu oeru aylì'u frapor. English: Eytukan, I have something to say, to everyone. (Grace) Na'vi: Tìng mikyun! English: Listen! (Eytukan) Na'vi: Pivlltxe, ma Jakesully. English: Speak, Jakesully. (Jake) Na'vi: Eo ayoeng lu txana tìkawng. English: A great evil is upon us. Na'vi: Sawtute zera'u... English: The Sky People are coming... Na'vi: ..fte fol Kelutralti. Skiva'a! Skiva'a! English: ..to destroy Hometree. (Neytiri) Na'vi: ((F<ìy>ata)) fìtseng ye'rìn (script shot: pìyähem fìtseng ye'rìn.) English: They will be here soon. Jake, honest about betrayal (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kawkrr! Krr slayu nga Na'viyä hapxì! English: You will never become part of the Na'vi! (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kawkrr Na'viyä, Kawkrr! English: Never of The People, Never! (Mo'at) Na'vi: Ma 'ite. English: Daugther. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ke. English: No. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Mefoti yìm. English: Bind them. (Grace) Na'vi: Set hivum! English: Leave now! Attack on Hometree (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan, ngati 'eko. English: Eytukan, they're attacking you. (Grace) Na'vi: Ma Eytukan! English: Eytukan! (Jake) Na'vi: Skiva'a! English: Destroy! (Grace) Na'vi: Ayngari zene hivum! English: You must leave! (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Txopu rä'ä si! Txopu rä'ä si! English: Have no fear! Have no fear! (Eytukan to Tsu'tey) Na'vi: Ikranti makto. 'eko ta'em. English: Ride the Ikran. Attack from above. (Tsu'tey to warriors) Na'vi: (((ay)ioang)) lu" kä! kä! English: Be ((beast(s)))! Go! Go! (Eytukan to archers, after gas rounds were dropped) Na'vi: 'eko! English: Attack! (Mo'at to the fleeing Na'vi) Na'vi: Set hivum! English: Leave now! (Tsu'tey to the warrior jumping up the burning Hometree) Na'vi: Kivä ko! Kä! Kä! English: Let's go! Go! Go! (Eytukan) Na'vi: ?? na'rìng ?? (repeated multiple times) English: Get everyone to the forest (Eytukan to Neytiri commanding her to flee) Na'vi: Set hivum! English: Leave now! (Neytiri to Eytkan) Na'vi: Kehe! Ke ma sempul! English: No! No, father! (Eytukan to Neytiri) Na'vi: kä, kä, kä! English: Go, go, go! (Voice in the background) Na'vi: Rä'ä set pey! English: Don't wait now! (Tsu'tey jumping on his Ikran) Na'vi: Kivä ko! English: Let's go! Eytukan's death (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul! Ma sempul, ngati oel kin. English: Father. Father, I need you. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Ma 'ite, tskoti munge ((mavue)). English: Daughter, take my bow. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Kehe. English: No. (Eytukan) Na'vi: Omatikayaru tìhawnu sivi. English: Protect the people. (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sempul. English: Father. (Children after Grace gets disconnected) Na'vi: Ma tsahìk, ftang a. English: Tsahìk, stop. Jake as Toruk Makto (Mo'at) Na'vi: Toruk Makto? English: Rider of last shadow? (Jake) Na'vi: Ma Tsu'tey te Rongloa, Ateyo'itan. English: Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of Ateyo. Na'vi: Eo ngenga kllkxem ohe, alaksì Omatikayaru, kìte'e sivi. English: I stand before you, ready to serve the Omaticaya people. Grace dying (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tìng mikyun ayoheru rutxe, ma nawma sa'nok. English: Hear us please, All Mother. (Chorus of Crowd) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. English: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Pori tireati, munge mìnga. English: Take this spirit into you. (Chorus of Crowd) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. English: Eywa, help her. Na'vi: ulte tìng ayoer((..)) English: and breathe her back to us. (Chorus of Crowd) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. English: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Tivìran po ayoekip. English: Let her walk among us. (Chorus of Crowd) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. English: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Na Na'viyä hapxì. English: as one of The People. (Chorus of Crowd) Na'vi: Srung si poeru ma Eywa. English: Eywa, help her. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Lu hasey! English: Be finished! Jake's speech Na'vi: Fpole' sawtutel 'upxare. English: The Sky People have sent us a message Na'vi: Ayoeri tsat neu. English: that they can take whatever they want (lit. We want that) Na'vi: Tsun mivunge. English: and no one can stop them. (lit. can take) Na'vi: Slä ayngar 'upxaret fpìye' for. English: But we will send them a message. Na'vi: Kämakto nìwin, ayngati ((fpivole'/spivule)) ((hufwel/'ul pxel)). English: You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you. Na'vi: Ayolo'ru alahe peng ziva'u. English: You tell the other clans to come. Na'vi: For((u)) peng syeraw toruk makto. English: Tell them Toruk Makto calls to them. Na'vi: Tswayon set oehu! English: You fly now, with me! Na'vi: Ma smukan, ma smuke! English: (My) brothers, (my) sisters! Na'vi: Sawtute wìyintxu ayoeng English: And we will show the Sky People, Na'vi: Ke tsun fo ke((n/m)) sivi! English: that they cannot take whatever they want! Na'vi: Fìtsenge... awngeyä! English: And that this... this is our land! (Neytiri) Na'vi: Fìtseng awngeyä! English: This is our land! (Tsu'tey gesturing at the Ikrans and Toruk) Na'vi: Hu tsat! English: With that! (Tsu'tey on his Ikran) Na'vi: Kiva ko! English: Let's go! Gathering of the Clans (Horse clan leader) Na'vi: Makto ko! English: Let's ride! (Neytiri to Ikran People) Na'vi: ??? English: ...for our children's children! (Ikran clan leader) Na'vi: Makto ko! English: Let's ride! Battle (Tsu'tey) Na'vi: 'eko! 'eko! 'eko! English: Attack! Attack! Attack! (Tsu'tey answering Jakes radio message) Na'vi: Makto ko. English: Let's ride. (Neytiri calling Jake via radio) Na'vi: Ma Jake! English: Jake! (Neytiri holding Jake's unconscious human body) Na'vi: Jake! Ma Jake! English: Jake! Jake! Jakes "birthday" (Neytiri) Na'vi: Ma sa'nok. English: Mother. (Mo'at) Na'vi: Lu hasey. English: Be finished. Sources * http://wiki.learnnavi.org/index.php?title=Na%27vi_from_Avatar_Movie * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Na%27vi_language/script * http://i46.tinypic.com/29ekdqr.png * http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Na%27vi * http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Na%27vi de:Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar pl:Język Na'vi w filmie Avatar Category:Avatar Category:Language Category:Avatar Category:Language Category:Avatar Category:Language